


The Clothes Of Doom

by Bam4Me



Series: Like A Broken Angel [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND UNLESS YOU READ THE OTHER FICS, Early Spring Time, M/M, Tony Does Not Like It, Tony Stark Is Adopted, Tony is 18.5 I guess, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't remember much. Least, not anything from BEFORE. It's not his fault that he didn't remember just how awful exercise was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothes Of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start adding in tons of one shots, I may ACTUALLY be working on five sequels for this series at once. Christ, please. Stop me.
> 
> Every new WIP is a silent cry for help.

Tony didn’t know why Steve and Bucky were dressed all funny like that. This wasn’t their normal everyday clothes. Normally, Steve wore button up shirts and kakis, and Bucky wore nearly the same kind of thing that Tony dad, which is ripped jeans and tee shirts. This wasn’t their battle uniforms. Bucky’s battle uniform had a mask on it, and lots of black, and Steve dressed up like the flag on Mr. Johnson’s garage and used a shield.

 

Tony squinted at the two of them suspiciously. Why would they need clothes that tight? Why not just wear nothing?

 

Well, Papa says that you’re not supposed to wear nothing if other people are around, unless they say it’s okay, and Daddy says he should get dressed with his door closed, just in case.

 

He didn’t like the looks of this. He wasn’t sure why, but something was telling him that those clothes meant something bad. How could clothes mean something bad?

 

“What’s wrong, bud? You upset about something?”

 

Steve got to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, taking a big drink while Tony just kept squinting at him. Tony shrugged. “Why are you dressed like that?”

 

Steve looked down and laughed. “Me and Bucky were gonna go out for a jog. Why?”

 

Tony shrugged again, “Looks funny.”

 

Steve thought about that for a second, “Hey, I have an idea, you wanna come with me and Buck?”

 

Tony thought that over. He’d never ‘gone on a jog’ before. Least, not since his mind got wiped like a dry erase board. He slowly, almost cautiously, nodded. “Um, okay?”

 

Steve grinned, “Well, let’s get you changed then. Not all that fun to run in scratchy pants.”

 

Tony looked down, honestly wondering why it mattered, but followed Steve up stairs anyways.

 

***

 

Tony hated running. Absolutely, _hated_ it. This wasn’t fun, there was nothing _fun_ about this. The first thing that Tony ever remembered about his life was pain, and for a moment, Tony almost preferred that to this torture. Actually, no, he didn’t, but that’s mainly because pain last for a long time. This was muscles burning, and he was having trouble breathing, and his face felt all hot and hurt for some reason.

 

No no, Tony just knew without a doubt, that he _hated_ running.

 

When Steve and Bucky stopped in a park to get a drink of water from the fountain, Tony collapsed on the grass, making noises like a dying whale as he did so.

 

Steve just chuckled while Bucky grinned, looking amused. “Oh come on, Tones, it’s not _that_ bad. Just gotta get up and keep going.”

 

Tony shook his head from where it was laying on the soft grass. “No.”

 

Steve sighed, but Bucky still looked amused. Steve came over, kneeling down next to the teen. “Oh, come on, kiddo, it’s not that bad, really.”

 

Tony frowned, “You’re a super soldier. I’m a fragile little human. Things hurt me.”

 

Steve frowned, looking up at Bucky with concern. He had some sudden flash backs to before he’d gotten the super soldier serum, when him and Bucky were still human. Back when everything hurt and he had trouble breathing, and any sort of strain to his muscles was the worst pain ever that’d send him to bed in pain for three days straight. Bucky looked a little concerned too, but stayed where he was. Tony just groaned again and curled up tighter. His side hurt, and he wanted his daddies.

 

Steve wasn’t sure if Tony was honestly hurting like he used to, or if he simply didn’t know enough about his own body to tell if this was a good hurt or a bad hurt yet, but it concerned him enough to feel like shit for asking him to come with them.

 

“Shit, Tones, I’m sorry. I never thought about that. You think you can get up so we can all go home? I promise, I won’t make you do this again, buddy. I won’t make you run again.”

 

Tony started sitting up, but the stitch in his side made him whimper a little, curling up tighter. He shook his head, looking upset. “Can’t move, Steve. Hurts.”

 

Bucky came over and sat next to Steve on the grass. “Okay, kiddo, just calm down now. How about the three of us just relax on the grass for a bit and when you can sit up again, Steve’ll give you a piggy back ride home.”

 

Bucky could give him a piggy back ride too, but he wasn’t nearly as super soldeiered as Steve was, and Steve was feeling guilty enough that he’d probably do anything the boy asked.

 

Tony nodded, letting Steve move him so his head was in his lap before playing with his hair. Bucky got up again off the grass. “There’s a vendor across the street, I’ll go see if he’s got water and something to feed the kid. You two just stay here and relax.”

 

Tony made an appreciative noise. He didn’t feel good enough to get up again, but he was really starting to feel thirsty.

 

***

 

When the three of them finally made it home, Steve had Tony on his back, and Howard and Jarvis looked curious at that. Steve set Tony down on the couch next to Jarvis, completely unsurprised when Tony turned over, clinging to Jarvis like he was his last hope in the world, still managing to look mildly offended at Steve and Bucky’s mere presence.

 

“What’s up, Tony? What’s got my boy upset like this?”

 

Tony snuggled into Jarvis’ comforting presence. Jarvis knew how to make things better. Bucky and Steve headed upstairs to go shower and change, which Tony should probably do too, but his muscles where screaming at him right now, and his dads didn’t seem too offended at the smell. Actually, Jarvis would have been more worried about getting sweat on his suit than actually being offended at any smell, but he was mostly worried about his boy right now.

 

Tony sighed, “I don’t like exercise.”

 

Howard snorted, and when two glares turned on him, turned ever so slightly pink and looked contrite. “Don’t worry, Tony, Daddy doesn’t like exercise either. It’s best if we all just do without, don’t you think?”

 

Tony nodded. “It’s bad. Should ban it.”

 

“We’ll get right on that, pumpkin.”

 

Tony just grumbled at being called a pumpkin, still a little sore from all the Halloween sacrifices that had happened the year before, but let it go, deciding he was quite comfortable right here for now, thank you very much.


End file.
